Starfire
Koriand'r, also known as Starfire (スターファイアー, Sutāfaiā), is an alien superhero with powers of flight, super strength and energy projection. Born a princess from the distant world, planet Tamaran, Starfire escaped slavery and execution at the hands of her older sister and travelled to Earth where she met and became one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. She is also Dick Grayson's main love interest and finally becomes his girlfriend. Now a mentor-figure for the generations of superheroes, Starfire often finds herself struggling to find a place to "fit in" within Earth's more emotionally restrictive culture. "There will always be people who say mean words because you are different. And sometimes their minds cannot be changed. But there are many more people that do not judge people based on how they look, or where they came from. Those are the people whose words truly matter." :—Starfire about racism. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Hynden Walch (English), Kouko Tsukimoto (Japanese), Ilaria Latini (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Susanne Herrmann (German), Not Known (Finnish), Jung Mi-suk (Korean), Laëtitia Godès (French), Borbála Csuha (Hungarian), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Koriand'r She is shown to be very beautiful. Her eyes, nose, lips, mouth, hair, skin, and outfit view her as colorful in comparison to Raven. Her long fiery-red hair is down to her waist and straight with bangs. She has small eyebrows, and green eyes with light-green scleras (or in other words, the whites of her eyes are colored light-green). She is tall, with bright orange skin, (or it seems to have a yellowish skin tone in the comic strip above). As a Tamaranean, she has alien physiology which includes a long elastic tongue and nine stomachs, (probably for storing food during meager times). She also seems to resemble some Japanese girls, inheriting similar eyebrows and very shiny hair. As Starfire Starfire wears an outfit is mostly violet with a belt, her neck and gauntlets being silver. She also wears an armband on her right arm, which is also silver. She wears a violet sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, a violet mini-skirt, and violet thigh-high boots with white stockings. *Hair Color: Auburn *Skin Color: Orange *Eye Color: Green *Height: 5'`6" *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Koriand'r_earth_27_commission_by_phil_cho.png|Koriand'r. File:Starfire_commission_by_phil_cho.png|younger Starfire. Background Personality Despite her beauty, Starfire is cheerful, sweet, naive, and somewhat insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. (For example, she did not understand what a boy meant when he asked if she was "diggin' the scene" when she was at a party, and stated, confused, "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard as a beverage, and thinking cotton candy and cotton balls are the same thing. She takes friendship very seriously, and is easily distressed when others, especially her friends, argue or fight. Starfire is particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her teammates when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. She is arguably the most social of the Titans, regularly meditating with Raven, or lifting weights with Cyborg. Above all, she wishes to be friends with everyone she meets, and for everyone to get along. She also insists on sharing her own customs with other members of the team (such as providing a crown of raw meat to be worn on one's birthday), but doesn't generally take offense when they don't understand or refuse her. In one instance, she lies about a holiday celebrated by destroying drapery and blows up a window to explain an accidentally torn curtain; an act that barely registers as odd behavior by the others. Presumably because English is not her first language, Starfire speaks without contractions, and misuses idioms (e.g. "Kick the butt!" as opposed to "Kick butt!" or "The mall of shopping" instead of "shopping mall" as well as "lobstery" instead of "crabby"). Additionally, she uses several Tamaranean nouns, such as "bumgorf" (term of endearment towards one's own child), "K'norfka" (parent or guardian), "clorbag valblernelk" (insulting term), "G'lufnog" (bless you; said after one sneezes), and "shlorvak" (dream). Starfire's personality changed dramatically from her first meeting with the Titans. She demonstrated her power and strength as she escaped from the Gordanian ship. While others saw rampant destruction without a cause, Raven saw her trying to free herself from her handcuffs. As mentioned above, it seems Tamaraneans learn language through lip contact, and having gotten what she wanted from Robin, she leaves him with a warning to leave her alone, she flies away knowing full well that the Gordanians were still hot on her trail. As she fought against the Gordanians with the four other young heroes, her personality calmed dramatically, and she eventually apologized for the destruction she had caused during her escape. This change in behavior suggests Starfire truly was, at heart, a somewhat friendly, kindhearted character. The reckless behavior seen in the beginning of the episode might lend some credence to why Tamaraneans are so feared throughout the galaxy: their strength is not easily matched. It also proves that Starfire, when the time is right, is not afraid to "kick the butt". While naive, she is extremely perceptive. While knowing Robin and Slade had similar personalities, she refused to believe he had gone to be Slade's apprentice of his own accord, spending hours looking for him. Later, she states that she "cannot live in a world where they must fight," showing that she values her friends more than anything. Starfire cares about each of her friends, but there is one person whom she cares more than anyone on Earth: Robin. Since the day they met both her and Robin have had romantic feelings for each other, which are obvious to everyone including a few villains. There have been multiple hints throughout the show showing how much they care about one another; but Robin and Starfire didn't admit their strong romantic feelings for each other until the series finale movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. At that time they share a few scenes with each other and have attempted to kiss twice. By the end of the movie, Robin and Starfire finally reveal their feelings for each other and they finally share a real romantic kiss. They are seen the next day holding each other's hands, confirming that they have finally become a couple. Relationships Friends/Allies * Teen Titans ** Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (boyfriend) ** Rachel Roth/Raven ** Victor Stone/Cyborg ** Garfield Logan/Beast Boy * Silkie (pet/bumgorf) * Terra * Red Star * Argent Family * Myand'r (father; deceased) * Luand'r (mother; deceased) * Komand'r/Blackfire (older sister) * Wildfire (younger brother) * Galfore (adoptive father/guardian) * Glgrdsklechhh (uncle-in-law, deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Komand'r/Blackfire * MECH ** Slade Wilson/Deathstroke Powers and Abilities Powers * Tamaranean Physiology: ** Flight: Like all Tamaraneans, Starfire can fly up to speeds that are ten times faster than light under her own willpower without the aid of wings or any other external applications. ** Star Bolts: Starfire can project bright green glowing circular bursts of "starbolt" energy from her hands (including her fingers). In fact, she is shown using a small bright green-colored starbolt from her index finger in order to free Raven from the cage she was in. It appears that she is able to engulf something in her starbolt energy without having to touch it or throw a starbolt at it. After going through a later part of the Tamaranian version of puberty (referred to as the "Transformation"), she gained the power and ability to channel her starbolt energy through her eyes similar to Heat Vision, which was largely reserved as a surprise attack or when her limbs were restrained. She will often use it because it goes to show that her eyes are just as powerful as her hands. ** Self-Sustenance: Starfire also has the incredible ability to survive in the vacuum of space without any sort of protection or survival gear. She also does not get as cold as others and will be unharmed by very cold weather unless she is caught in a severe storm. In fact, she is the only Teen Titan who does not have a special outfit for any sort of weather. ** Invulnerability: Starfire possesses moderate invulnerability. Radiation does not harm Starfire. Starfire can also survive pushing a meteor, taking minimal injuries. ** Superhuman Strength: Her uppermost level of strength is not known. She was able to shake the entire city (or at least a large part of it) when she slammed her fists down. She is much stronger than Cyborg, and seems to rival the strength of certain Cybertronians (Wreckers, Dinobots) when she pick up an entire building at the same time Bulkhead lift the other building. ** Language Assimilation: Starfire can learn any existing language instantaneously through lip contact. Apart from her native Tamaranean, she has acquired knowledge English and Japanese Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Starfire is a well-trained fighter and even fought the rest of the Titans before. She put up a good fight and proved a great threat. * Lying: Starfire, at first, had an uncanny disability of not being able to lie. However, after some training from Beast Boy, Starfire gained the ability to lie flawlessly and, unfortunately, rampantly. * Mechanical Engineering: Starfire has enough skill with mechanics that she is able to help Cyborg build robotic imposters a diversion in a day. Strength level Weaknesses * Metallic Chromium Allergy: Starfire, like many Tamaraneans, is allergic to Metallic Chromium. When she sneezes, she unleashes her bright green glowing starbolt energy out her nose and mouth which is highly destructive. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Starfire Wikipedia * Starfire DC Database Notes & Trivia * Starfire first appeared in DC Comics Presents #26 (October 1980). * Trained in martial arts and many alien fighting styles, Starfire's feisty temper is belied by the calming effect her presence seems to have in an argument. * Her free-thinking and habits, such as nudism and free-love, usually lead her into conflict with Earth's more reserved customs. * Starfire has a scent of Jasmine from her hair.". * During her teen years, Starfire worked as an exotic photo model. Often appearing in various magazine photo shoots. * Starfire has a pet named Silkie. * Starfire's outfit is fairly different from her comic counterpart, being much less revealing in consideration of the younger audience. It is changed to a purple two-piece attire instead of a strap brassiere. * Starfire is more modest and kinder than her mainstream comic counterpart. * Starfire stated she has 9 stomachs, which may explain why she eats so much. *Starfire's powers, like Raven's, are fueled by her emotions. As such, her power is determined by her emotional state. But the difference is that Starfire freely expresses herself to gain the power, while Raven needs to keep her emotions in check without completely suppressing them. *Starfire is the only Titan in the series to not have a season's story arc specifically for her. Season 1's story arc focused on Robin and his obsession with Slade, Season 2 showcased Terra's arrival, return, betrayal and redemption, Season 3 displays Cyborg's growth and rivalry with Brother Blood, Season 4 explores Raven's past and destiny, and Season 5 explained Beast Boy's past with the Doom Patrol and his fight with the Brotherhood of Evil. Had there been a Season 6, it is more than likely her backstory would have been explored, and it is possible her younger brother would have been introduced. *Her real name (Koriand'r) is said by Galfore when they are yelling at each other in Tamaranean, although it can be hard to catch if you're not specifically listening for it. *In the comics, Tamaraneans could learn language through any physical contact (not just the lips), but Starfire had a personal preference for kissing. However in Teen Titans she can only do so via oral contact. *Starfire is the most gullible out of the Teen Titans. *Although she was freed from the clutches of the Gordanians and the Citadel, her memories of her imprisonment still haunt her: upon seeing The Creature from Jones Lake, she screams in terror—possibly due to its resemblance to a Citadelian. *Starfire is allergic to metallic chromium, also allergies to chromium are very common in Tamaran. It could be possible that Blackfire is allergic to it as well. *Starfire has shown that she has a lot of wisdom, most notably when she got Red Star to embrace his powers. She has also taught lessons to both Cyborg and Beast Boy in the episodes Forces of Nature and Deception. *There have been times where Starfire uses her lack of understanding Earth customs and strange habits to her advantage. For example, when she was hiding Silkie, and Cyborg and Raven came to call, Raven saw that one of Starfire's curtains was torn. When asked about it, Starfire lied and said it was her people's festival of berating drapery and proceeded to destroy the rest of her curtains. Later, Starfire was looking for Silkie and ran into Robin, who asked her if she had seen the sofa, which had been eaten by Silkie. Fortunately for Starfire, she was able to act like she didn't know what a sofa was and left. Category:Species Unknown Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Tamaranean Physiology Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Energy Projections Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Invulnerability Category:Super Strength Category:Multilingualisms Category:Martial Artists Category:Actors Category:Technologists Category:Jump City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters